theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aversa
Aversa is a character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and one of the main antagonists. She is a scheming femme fatale and Gangrel's subordinate. Info Aversa's background and true objectives are unknown, but her dark clothing and magic book makes her appear to be a user of ancient magic. She seems to be as cruel as Gangrel. Her Shadowgift skill allows her to use Dark Magic, despite not being a Dark Mage or Sorcerer. Her birthday is November 3rd. She bathes longer than anyone else in the army and is the fondest of taking long swims. Aversa is first introduced when Gangrel kidnaps Maribelle. After failing to negotiate to seize the Fire Emblem from Emmeryn she attempts to murder Maribelle until Ricken manages to repel her with an Elwind spell and she leaves the battlefield. Later during Emmeryn's assassination, when the Ylissean Pegasus Knight squad lead by Phila is about to rescue her, Aversa summons a group of Risen Archers and kills the Pegasus Knights. Two years after Gangrel's downfall, Aversa becomes the subordinate for the new king of Plegia, Validar. Aversa talks to Excellus at some point during the conquest of Valm, offering to give him the Plegian throne if he managed to get the Fire Emblem from Chrom. Aversa used Excellus as a medium to take Valm down from the inside should Chrom's army fail to take down Walhart. After defeating Walhart's forces Chrom is summoned to Plegia Castle to give him the final jewel for the Fire Emblem, however this was a lie and Validar seizes the Emblem from Chrom by controlling the Avatar. Validar leaves to go to The Dragon's Table to awaken Grima. Aversa stands out of the temple to give Validar some time to perform the ceremony. She summons the Deadlords to stall them as long as possible, but she is ultimately defeated. However Validar is given enough time to perform the ritual, and Aversa flees for the time being. After Validar's death and the resurrection of Grima, Aversa stands before Chrom one last time at Origin Peak to kill Chrom's army for revenge from killing Validar. However Aversa is apparently killed by Chrom and the Avatar, leaving them to face Grima. In her Paralogue, Aversa has survived her last stand and has arrived at the Wellspring of Truth seeking answers. She encounters Chrom and the Avatar who recently caught wind of the legendary spring. Aversa invites them to fight with her on the map to learn about their own truths. If Aversa survives the map, Aversa will remember horrible events of her past. She was once a young, innocent village girl who lived a normal life. However, one day Validar came to her village out of sheer chance and noticed her talents. He kidnapped and brainwashed her into doing his bidding, changing her name to Aversa somewhere down the line. To make sure that no one could possibly undo her brainwashing, Validar slaughtered everyone who had prior connections with Aversa, including her parents. Horrified that she once served her parent's murderer she vows to take down Grima. Chrom invites her to join his cause which Aversa accepts, seeing this as an opportunity to atone for her past actions. After the war, Aversa returns to her hometown where she lived her life as a normal woman possibly to make up the lost time taken away by Validar. In her supports with the male Avatar, she feels that no one in the army truly trusts her and lives away from camp. Despite this the Avatar tries to warm up to her only for her to coldly dismiss him. Nevertheless Aversa enjoys teasing the Avatar, calling him "Big Brother" much to his discomfort. In the end though, she opens up to him and decides to join in with everyone so she won't feel lonely. This can go further if they S-Support, feeling that only the Avatar gives her hope, Aversa wants to marry the Avatar, which he accepts. In Aversa's supports with the female Avatar, the two become overly competitive against each other to try and see who the better tactician for Chrom is. Aversa reveals that she is eight years older than Chrom. By the end of the support, they decide to duel each other to see who is more fit to serve Chrom, but after they are ambushed by enemy soldiers, they realize that it would be better if they combined their talents instead of fighting each other. Personality Aversa is a cruel, manipulative, and cold woman highlighted with her seductive traits. She is fiercely loyal to her superiors, though more so to Validar who supposedly saved her from the streets as an orphan. Even though she knows he does not truly love her, he is her only family she knows and is willing to die for him and even avenge his death. However, after the revelation of her history, Aversa is horrified of what she has done and wishes to atone for her actions. She is wary of others in the army feeling that they may kill her out of spite from their past battles. She strikes a bond with the Avatar, either forming a rivalry with the Female Avatar or teasing the Male Avatar in a sibling manner. In Fire Emblem Aversa has a lot going for her and has plenty of good assets in the game. She has an interesting choice of a base class, the Dark Flier, and she has a one of a kind skill that no other storyline character has; Shadowgift, which allows her to utilize Dark Magic outside of the Dark Mage classes. Aversa has much stronger Magic growth rates and caps than both Sumia and Cordelia making her the best Dark Flier in the game barring Cynthia with the Avatar as her father who has Magic as his asset. Aversa is a tad slower and less skillful, but with her starting stats, there is not much of problem with these. At Level 20, Aversa is ready to reclass straight into another second tier class and she will need to if you plan on increasing her stats. Starting off as a Level 20 Dark Flier also means that she already has all of the skills from the Pegasus Knight and Dark Flier classes, allowing her to start off with Galeforce to clear maps for training faster. Although Aversa starts out with good stats, she will need to be cautious of Archers mostly due to her subpar defenses and modest speed and skill. With Pegasus Knight as her base class she can also promote or slide reclass into the Falcon Knight class. Cordelia is still better option for this class, but Aversa is slightly ahead of Sumia in the strength stat for this class. Nevertheless Aversa does not really have to come into this class unless Rally Speed or Lancefaire is desired, both of which are modestly useful for Aversa. However, in the end, Aversa is best suited as a Dark Flier. Aversa can use Shadowgift very well, however she will not be able to fully exploit its potential since only two of her tome-wielding classes can use it without redundancy. Shadowgift is the skill to pass down to Morgan as she can use it in a total of seven non-dark tome wielding classes. Still, for Aversa, this allows her to wield many of the great Dark Tomes like Ruin, Nosferatu, and the strongest tome in the game Goetia in her non-Dark Mage classes. Reclassing Aversa's two reclass options are the Dark Mage and Wyvern Rider classes. Wyvern Rider Aversa is subpar compared to Cherche as she is slightly faster, skilled, and more resistant to magic than Cherche, but Cherche's stats compliment the class better than Aversa having better strength and defenses. Still her strength cap as a Wyvern Lord will match her Dark Flier magic cap, but most likely a few reclassings will be needed in order to achieve this. In the end Aversa can grab a few skills if she needs from these classes including Quick Burn, Tantivy, Deliverer, Lancebreaker, and Swordbreaker. Aversa as a Dark Mage is the greatest reclassing option since it compliments her good magic stats. She either matches or exceeds several stat growths compared to Tharja and Henry which makes her a great optional Dark Mage unit. Her Sorcerer promotions is fantastic for her though it will make Shadowgift useless. Aversa's only attacking skill Vengeance comes from this class and is a good option if damage piling is needed and works well in conjunction with Shadowgift to use Nosferatu in her Dark Flier base. Tomebreaker is also good for dodging problematic wind mages. Dark Knight Aversa is an interesting option as, like the Dark Flier, Aversa can use Dark Tomes when no one else can. Her stat caps are all balanced out at around 41 as the average. All in all this class is a novelty for Aversa to be, and is a class worth considering if Dark Flier is not to your liking. Slow Burn is great for long maps, but by the time of her recruitment, Final map is rather short as well as most DLC's will not, both of which will not last longer than 7 turns as most. Lifetaker though is a great skill which can help heal her in a pinch and given her high magic, she should have little trouble killing most enemies unless on harder difficulties. Aversa and the Avatar Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Aversa, above all else. Story of Joining Sora's Team When her husband was out with Goofy fighting the Heartless, she met Aqua and both thought they were enemies, but when Primids showed up to attack both of them, they teamed up to help their friends and search for the Keyhole. When they had a showdown with The Dream Catcher, it lasted about 67 sec, when Aversa used her powers to finish him off. When the Gem glowed, it meant that a message from someone who found the Keyhole, but when everyone met up, they all engaged combat against Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Walhart, Validar, Chan, Clement, Codda, Colho, Bowser, Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Tabuu and Akua Shuzen. After the showdown, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey used their Keyblades to open the new pathway. After that the heroes, even Aversa joined to save their worlds from being taken over. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Lovers Category:Witches Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Reformed characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Anti-Villains Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Nintendo characters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Smart characters Category:Queens Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Punks and Goths Category:Pure of Heart Category:Former Villains Category:Calm characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Bullies Category:A-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users